Paper Mario: Chaotic Existence
by JohnOfOnett
Summary: After the events of Super Paper Mario, everyone lived happily ever after...right? One jester is about to change that, and this time, he is NOT going to lose! DISCLAIMER: MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR SUPER PAPER MARIO! I recommend that you at least PLAY the game before reading this, because I don't want to spoil the ending/plot twists for anyone.
1. Chapter One: The Legend of Count Bleck

**Greetings, I am John...But you already knew that! Anyway, welcome to my new fanfiction! *crowd cheers* Thank you! Thank you!**

 **Let us get onto the story!**

 **Chapter 1: The Legend of Count Bleck**

 _Ahem, today..._

 _I shall tell you a tale from long ago. Older than you've been alive - I'm almost certain._

 _Long ago, there lived a young man named Blumiere. He was a member of the Tribe of Darkness, a group of sorcerers._

 _Due to the Tribe's practicing of dark magic, the members isolated themselves in a Dark Forest._

 _One day, he fell off a cliff near the edge of the forest and was very hurt. Fortunately, he was found by a young lady named Timpani, who saved him._

 _The two fell in love and were very happy together. However, Timpani was cursed by Blumiere's father-who did not approve of the relationship-and banished to another dimension to die._

 _When Blumiere heard of this, he was cast into insanity. 'A world without Timpani does not deserve to exist...' he reasoned. He planned to use the Chaos Heart-written about in the Dark Prognosticus-to destroy all worlds and became known as **Count Bleck**._

 _Through many strange, fortunate, and tragic events, Timpani was revived as a Pixl and was reunited with her love. With the help of the Four Heroes of the Light Prognosticus, the Chaos Heart's power was stopped, all worlds returned to normal, and everyone lived happily ever after..._

 _Or did they?_


	2. Chapter 2: The Jester of Dimentions

Hello! It me! I'm back….I mean, it's only Beene few days since I uploaded the first chapter, buuuuuuuuttt I DIDN'T ASK YOU…..sorry. Anyway, I just wanted to upload this new chapter because…I wanted to…..I don't know. Anyway, on to the chapter

Chapter 2: The Jester of Dimentions

It has been 10 years since the fall of the Chaos Heart and the jester who seeked control of it. All is happy, and everyone is now friends. Blah Blah Blah! Basic Mario standard...

Well...let us visit that jester, shall we? I'm sure he's just loving his new home!

*Somewhere is the deepest, darkest depths of the underwhere…*

"Ah…my my my. Queen Jades. Are you here to let me out?"

The silhouette of a jester looms in the shadows as a tall figure approaches.

"…No, Dimentio. You will not be leaving for a long time. I have just come to inform you that-"

The jester lunges out of the shadows, barely missing the Queen. He desperately tries to claw his way forward, to no avail. It is now apparent that he is chained to a rock nearby.

"…that you have a visitor. Well…would you like them to come in?"

"VISITOR?! Hahahahahahaha! My my my, Jades! You crack me up! For you see, no one would visit me! Who could possibly want to visit ME – THE INSANE JESTER?!" Dimentio exclaimed, as he returned to the shadows.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Jades replied, turning her back to the jester, "This visitor did not speak or show their face. They just stayed hidden behind their red cape and hood"

The jester leaned against the rock which currently barred him in his prison.

"My my my. A red cape, you say? Hmm.. I cannot say I've met an individual with such a defining characteristic… Send this 'visitor' in, Madam."

Jades walked out of the room and returned with a rather short, strange individual. They were dressed in a red cloak with a matching red hood covering their head. Their face was obscured by shadow…

"I shall leave you to speak, " Jades says. She walks out of the room.

Silence looms throughout the room.

"…My my my! How do you do? I am the master of dimensions, Dimentio! Who are you who looms in front of me?"

The figure just stands, not moving nor saying anything.

"Who are you?! Do you lack the means to hear?!"

The figure starts to laugh in a childish manner. Starting off as light giggles, ending in uncontrollable, insane chuckling.

"You dare to laugh at me – the great Dimentio!?

The figure uncovers its face and finally replies.

"Your frustration amuses me, silly jester of dimentions!"

\- END OF CHAPTER -

Was that a good cliff-hanger? I hope so! Anyway, that's all folks! See ya next chapter (maybe)!


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

Hey-ya, guys/gals/people of the world! I'm back for another chapter! And so soon after the last one? You betcha! Anyway, before I begin, I'd like to thank Junior BLD and Norman Whitesmith for reviewing this story and leaving their positive thoughts on it. Thank you soooo much! People like this, along with my basic love of the series I write about, are what keep me going! Anyway, onto the chapter! I wonder who the visitor is. \\(OoO)/

Chapter 3: The Escape

The first thing Dimentio saw about the mysterious visitor was the strange color of their skin. It was a very, very bright shade of green. Dimentio also noticed that the visitor had a very large, never ceasing, smile. It made it hard to look at him with a straight face. At least, Dimentio would have noticed these things, If he was not still wondering who exactly this person was.

The person spoke, his loud, childishly-high voice echoed in side the claustrophobic-ly small cave,

"Greetings, silly jester of dimensions! Stands before you is the Baron of Beans, the Dark Overlord, the one and only, the GREAT FAWFUL!"

After a period of awkward silence-besides the echoes reverberating off of the low-hanging cavern walls-Dimentio kindly asked-in as politely a tone an insane, monochrome, megalomaniac could, "Um…who?"

Fawful turned away from the jester, acting insulted and mumbling, "The Great Fawful take such a risk to travel into a book to break a stranger out of the Underwhere-cutting into his revenge-plotting time-and still does not get any respect or even any recognition for who he is?! I have NO CHORTLES today. None at all!"

"Excuse me," Dimentio inquired, not being able to help overhearing his visitor's ramblings-he was quite loud, after all, "I do believe I heard you mention breaking out."

Fawful, turned back towards the jester and-suddenly pulling out a stopwatch-started messing with it, turning various knobs on the side.

"Um, what are you doing?" the jester inquired-wondering why the author made him "inquire" so much, "Looking at the time?! How will that help us?!"

The shorter creature suddenly rushed over to him, grabbed onto him and exclaimed, "Silly jester, hold onto whatever head clothing you might possess!"

He then clicked a red button on top of the stopwatch, and Dimentio watched as time around him seemed to stop. He and Fawful, however seemed to be completely unscathed! Whoever this short, beamish-shaped fellow was, he was starting to like him!

"Come! We must be one with the quickness!" Fawful exclaimed, as he pulled the jester with him from the cave.

Before Fawful could leave, Dimentio cleared his throat, motioned towards his shackles, and declared, "You seem to have forgotten that I am STUCK HERE!"

Fawful turned around and blushed a dark green. He pulled out a key. He then sheepishly replied, "Ah. The Great Fawful apologizes. I forgot you were imprisoned like a hamster in a cage."

He walked over, unlocked the shackles, and once again exclaimed-as he pulled the jester behind him, "We must now be once with quickness!"

The two insane allies dash through the cramped, damp, and dim corridors. They pass by guards and other prisoners, who were now stuck in time. The silence of the Undewhere was, admittedly, eerie, compared to the normal screams of pain and wails of sadness which were normally present.

When Dimentio and Fawful reached Queen Jades's Palace, they were exhausted and sweating-however a Beanish or a paper jester could sweat. Fawful checked his fancy watch and told his ally, "We have only the time of ten minutes left."

Once the two had caught their breath, they looked around the ornate palace. They started searching for an exit to the Underwhere. They checked under tables, on top of the roof, inside of vases, and even looked for secret exits in the pipes. They found nothing.

When Fawful and Dimentio finally met back up in the central room, they were panicking.

"We have only have the time left of ONE MINUTE!" Fawful exclaimed as he started panicking and running in circles.

"BE QUIET! We need to find a place to hide!" Dimentio said as he grabbed the Beanish by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into the nearest room with him.

The room appeared to be a bedroom. There was a small, four-poster bed with a small bedside table on the eastern side of the room. There was a small portrait on the table. It was of Queen Jades with a young Nimbi* girl. On the western side of the room, there was a large wooden dresser. It seemed to be open.

Dimentio , seeing this convenient hiding spot, rushed towards the dresser, pulled Fawful inside with him, and quickly shut the door.

…just as time went back to normal.

Author's Notes:

Was that good? Are you excited for the next chapter? I sure am. Well…I'm excited to see what you guys think about this chapter! Byez!

*Nimbi – A race of winged, semi-humanoid creatures who inhabit the Overthere.


	4. Chapter 4: In Hiding

Author's Notes:

Hello, Friends! Welcome back! Yes, before you start yelling at me, I know I've been neglecting stories like EB:TOD and Companionship, but…I don't know. I just haven't been thinking about them recently. For those wanting more of my older stories, I'll update them eventually, but I'm more focused on this story and OKABOS for right now. Just be patient…

…I know. I'm lazy, but it's SUMMER VACATION! I'm busy sleeping/playing video games mostly.

Sorry in advance, if this chapter is to short! Anyway, onto the chapter!

Chapter 4: In Hiding

The two villains sat, scrunched up inside the big wooden dresser, whispering to each other about their plan of escape.

Dimentio inquired to the green menace beside him, "So…what to we do now?"

Fawful turned to his right, clearing his throats and sweating, his face turning a bright red-ish color. He then replied, sheepishly, "The great Fawful did not plan to be handing like a coward. I only planned to be one with quickness and escape the Underwhere."

"So, what you are saying is you did not have a plAn b?! YOU FOOL! Were you so cocky, that you did not think you could fail?!"

"The great Fawful can only offer an apology, silly jester."

"My my my, though you seem sincere, I do not believe I can accept it…BECAUSEE YOU ARE AN IMBECILE!"

Suddenly, in the middle of the two the two heard a noise from outside, through the dresser's walls. It sounded like…a voice?

"Oh my prince, when shall thou come to me?"

Whoever this was, it was clearly a Nimbi, as this person spoke in the Nimbis' native dialect. The voice also sounded rather somewhat-childish and feminine.

It was then when Dimentio realized: he'd screwed up. He was inside this Nimbi girl's bedroom! In her dresser, even! When they do eventually find him-which they certainly will if he stays here-Dimentio will look as if he was being indecent! He would die of embarrassment!

The voice went on, in a most soothing and song-like tone,

"My prince, where art thou? Dost thou here my plea? Dost you know I am waiting? For now that I am a real Nimbi, will thou search for me?…"

Dimentio looked over at his ally and saw him sitting, eyes closed, his grin surprised into a small smile, and his head swaying in tune to the melody. It was strange…. Fawful did not seem to be one to be so calm in a time of such crisis. The girl's voice seemed to soothe him.

Fawful, opening his eyes, suddenly took notice of the jester staring at him and blushed red, his smile returning to its normal state and he exclaimed-louder than he should have, "T-the great Fawful was only l-listening to the Nimbi girl's beautiful song, Jester! Staring at his greatness is not alllowed!"

The two suddenly heard the voice cease and heard the sound of flapping wings. The sound was getting closer, and the two villains knew their time was up. They were going to be caught.

At the last second, however, they heard the voice of Queen Jades calling to the girl, and the sound stopped, "Daughter, would thou please come hither for a moment?"

The girl's voice then replied, "Yes, mother dearest!"

As the girl went off, the two psychopaths were given time to escape their hiding spot and exit the bedroom, sneaking down the hallway. They then arrived in the main lobby, which was, surprisingly barren. No guards in sight.

They carefully made their way to the other side of the lobby, but then heard a voice. A very familiar voice.

"Who doth you two think thou are?! Sneaking around the castle of a PRINCESS?! I should tell my mother, for she would know the proper punishment for you, Dimentio!

Author's Notes:

Soooooooo…was that chapter good? Yeah. It was a little on the short side, but I don't want my chapters to be too long, or people will get bored halfway through and stop reading.

At least, that's the excuse I'm using, anyway. XD

Well…see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: The Exit to Hell

Hello, again…and WOW! I didn't really think this story would get so popular! I mean we have 9 reviews, 3 favorites, and 4 follows!!!! That's CRAZY! (Totally not trying to brag, btw!) That's WAY more than any of my other stories! I wonder why…?

Anyway, I'm back, obviously! I'm on a writing streak and I've just been writing more and more for this story!

I'm not sure why... Anyway, onto the chapter…I guess

Chapter 5: The Exit to Hell

The jester turned his head behind him to see a Nimbi girl glaring at him with a displeased expression.

It was Luvbi, the daughter of Queen Jades and King Grambi. Her parentage basically made her the Princess of both Heaven and Hell, but her attitude – at most times – made her seem unlikely to be able to rule anything.

The slightly startled jester managed a slight – but fake - grin and greeted the girl, "My my my…Good afternoon to you, your majesty. You seem rather angry. What ever is the matter?"

The Nimbi girl did not answer immediately. She just continued to glare at the monochromatic prisoner for a minute before asking, "Dimentio…before I run to tell my mother that you've somehow escaped, may I ask why you are out of your prison?"

The jester stared at the girl. Well she'd changed. Instead of just running off to tell her mother immediately, she'd taken the time to ask him his goals of trying to escape this place. How strange…

The jester finally answered, "My only wish, your majesty, is to escape this place and get revenge on those who have wronged me."

It was then when Fawful piped up, surprising Dimentio, as he'd forgotten his ally was there.

"Fair Princess of the race called Nimbis," he said, "the Great Fawful would like to offer a proposition for the secrecy of this escape."

Dimentio tried to shut-up his comrade – trying to explain that it was impossible to bargain with the Nimbi girl, but the beanish went on.

"The Great Fawful will help you fulfill your dream of finding your "prince" if you do not tell the scary Underwhere Queen about our escape."

The Nimbi girl just stood (floated?) there for a while, seemingly contemplating her decision before finally – to Dimentio's surprise – actually accepting the offer!

The green-colored maniac grinned with glee and started walking towards the Luvbi's room, with her following behind.

When the two disappeared into the room, Dimentio took his chance, and ran towards the Queen's chamber, being wary of the many D-men Gaurds around the facility.

While sneaking through the halls, Dimentio couldn't help but eavesdrop on the gaurds' conversations. One notable one involved a D-man who complained that, "I have so much work. Work over here. Work over there. It even feels like there's work in my mouth! Bleh!"

The exit – he found – was inside it the Queen's throne room. The door was behind her throne, which was regularly surrounded by guards, so it would be almost impossible to reach without being caught. If Dimentio still had his powers, he could simply teleport out of the Underwhere and avoid the room altogether, but his teleportation powers do not work in the Underwhere. The Queen had sapped him of all powers that could be used to escape. If he escaped, however, his powers would return, because the Queen's power only worked in the Underwhere or the Overthere.

The only powers the jester had were the ability to float off the ground and the ability to summon balls of energy. He would have to use master strategy to get out of this place. That would be difficult…

End Chapter

Author's Notes:

Before you ask, YES! Luvbi WILL be important later. Just not now. She will be focused on later. Sorry everyone, if her involvement in this chapter was kinda pointless…I didn't really know what to do with her at this point in the story.

Was this chapter good or bad? Please leave constructive criticism and/or reviews! I'll see you all in the next chapter! BYE!


	6. Bowser Story 1: Me Time

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Before I begin this chapter, I would like to once again thank you all for the support on this story. To be honest, I did not expect people to like this story so much.

Anyway, I have some things to say about this chapter in particular:

1.This story will have multiple interconnected storylines. (Kinda ambitious, I know, but I want to try to give other characters more time in the spotlight.

2.If you're only following the Dimentio storyline, this is not important to it. You can skip this chapter.

3.These other storylines will alternate every other chapter, starting with this one.

ANWAY, onto the CHAPTER!!

Chapter 6: Bowser (Part 1)

It was any other day in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Bowser, King of the Koopa Tribe, was relaxing in his throne room.

"Hmph!" He snorted as he scratched his scaly chin with his claw, beginning to think to himself, "What could I do today? Kidnap Peach? …Nah, that never works! Destroy Mario? …NO! He has too many extra lives for me to EVER get rid of him for good!"

The giant turtle king began pacing his throne room, brainstorming. It was then, however, that 3 unwelcome visitors burst through the door, interrupting his Me Time.

The king turned towards the three, obviously annoyed, and demanded, "Corporal Paraplonk! Sergeant Guy! Private Goomp! What did I tell you idiots about interrupting my ME TIME!!!??"

The three minions cowered in fear at the figure looming over them. One of them piped up and said, "Your Burliness, we have some urgent news from Kamek."

Bowser's expression suddenly turned from one of pure rage to one of stern curiosity and he said, "…I'm listening…"

The three then took turns telling the news: a So-called 'weird hole in the air' had been spotted somewhere in the area. There was a strange energy radiating off of it, and Kamek thought this energy could be harnessed to defeat Mario.

"…wait…you're saying that this 'hole' could make me powerful enough to beat Mario?" The Koopa King asked curiously, "…that sounds……STUPID! How the heck could a hole help me beat Mario?!!"

The three underlings once again cowered in the presence of their master's fury. A snarky cackle suddenly echoed through the room, which caused the loyal minions' fear to grow more.

Bowser's focus turned from the minions to the window above his throne, as a blue-robed Koopa wizard flew in on his broom.

"Y-your Great S-surliness! URGENT NEWS!!!"

Bowser suddenly burst into rage once again, and roared, "DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO INTERRUPT MY ME TIME, TODAY?!!!?"

Kamek wary of his master's anger, suddenly stopped and tried to calm down his master. "Master Bowser, c-calm down! Deep breaths!"

-About 10 minutes of thinking of Peach later-

"M-master Bowser! Strange…things have appeared from inside the 'hole in the sky!'"

Bowser, suddenly excited by this news, asked, "I-Is it a princess?!"

Kamek replied, "U-Um…no, your Awesomeness. It isn't –"

The Koopa King, sulking, let out a snort and said, "If it's not a princess, a sweet new car to replace the one Mario and his stupid friends wrecked a few years ago, or some kinda fairy thing I can trap in a bottle, I'M NOT INTERESTED!"

Kamek, suddenly thinking of a way to interest Bowser, exclaimed, "I-It looks like you!"

The Koopa King suddenly turned back to the mage and - after talking to himself a little - exclaimed, "Well, BRING IT HERE THEN!"

Kamek ordered the three minion commanders - who had been silent throughout the entire ordeal – to retrieve the thing from beside the hole.

END OF CHAPTER!!!

Author's Notes:

Well…this was the start of the Bower arc. How was it? Please leave constructive criticism/comments!

Can anyone guess which Universe-version of Bowser this is? If you've played two certain Mario RPGs, you will know! (It's pretty obvious!)

Bye! See ya next time!


	7. Mario Story 1 - The Meeting

Author's Notes: ...I LIVE!!!! Hah...sorry I've been gone for so long guys, I've been busy with stuff. Anyway, time to start the second arc of this story, the Mario Arc.

This will follow Mario, Luigi, etc. Kinda obvious. It will interconnect with the Bowser plot at places, so you may wanna read the first chapter of that Arc as well.

Once again, if you are only following the Dementio story, you can skip this chapter, as it is not super important to that part.

(Keep in mind, in this universe, Paper Jam never happened, but I'm pretty sure many of us wished it never happened in real life, am I right?)

...I'm sorry.

Anyway, onto the chapter.

Chapter 7: Mario Arc (1) The Meeting

It was an abnormally quiet day in the Mushroom Kindgom.

Bowser had not done his daily kidnapping yet, nor had any rogue Koopas or Goombas terrorized the plucky - but honestly pretty useless - citizens of Toad Town.

The famous Ex-plumbers Mario and Luigi Mario were relaxing in their one room house near Toad Town, enjoying a peaceful afternoon, when suddenly, the Mailman - or should I say Mail Toad - knocked on their door, carrying an envelope marked URGENT in big red letters.

The Mario Bros. quickly ripped open the letter and read it. It was from Princess Peach, the ruling monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom.

The letter read:

Dear Mr. Mario,

The United Board of Safety has ordered a meeting in Mushroom Castle regarding a rising potential threat to the safety of our people. Her Royal Highness Princess Peach has requested your presence at this meeting. We await your arrival.

Sincerely,

Safe T.

The United Board of Safety

Luigi sighed, noticing he was not mentioned in the letter.

Mario, noticing Luigi's sadness, reassured his brother, saying, "C'mon Luigi, the Princess would be happy for you to be there!"

"No, that's okay, Mario," Luigi responded, looking down at the wood-paneled floor of their house, "You can go on ahead to the meeting. I'll stay here and house-sit.

"Luigi, you are just as important to the Mushroom Kingdom as I am! You have to come!"

"...are you sure?"

"Positive!"

The two brothers began their trek to the Mushroom Castle. As they walked through Toad Town, many Toads stopped to greet them.

"Hey, Mario!" One Toad called, to whom Mario waved back.

Luigi's seemingly agressive staring contest with the ground was cut short when he felt a hand tug on his pants leg. He looked up to see a pink Toad girl in front of him, grasping a picture of him.

The girl, blushed and quietly asked, "Um, M-Mr. Luigi, can I have your autograph?"

Luigi smiled a little as he replied, "Sure, anything for a fan," and added under his breath, " _as few as there are."_ He fished an embroidered green pen out of his left pocket. He quickly wrote his signature on the picture and patted the girl on the head, to which her blush deepened.

"Th-thank you," she replied, grasping the picture tight to her chest. She then whispered, just audible for Luigi to hear, " _This is the best day of my life._ "

The girl stood on the tips of her toes, quickly pecked Luigi on the cheek, and dashed off, occasionally glancing back at the green-clad hero while she ran.

Luigi quickly stuffed the green pen back into his pocket an - noticing there was something else in his pocket besides the pen - fished it out.

It was a small slip of paper. It was a drawing of the Toad girl - to whom he had just given his autograph - along with him. A message written in pink crayon above their heads read "I'm your biggest fan."

Luigi was touched by this sentiment and folded the paper up, stuffing it back into his pocket.

It was then he noticed Mario had seen the whole ordeal and was smiling at him with a look saying ' _I told ya so!_ ' plastered on his mustached face.

Luigi blushed lightly as the brothers resume md their walk. As they got to the gardens of Mushroom Castle, they were greeted by Toadsworth, Princess Peach's Royal Advisor/Father-figure since birth.

"Master Mario, Master Luigi, how nice it is to see you on this fine afternoon!" The old Toad said as they walked through the gates.

Mario tipped his hat to the man and replied, "Hey, Toadsworth!"

The three men walked to through the Castle's entrance towards the Grand Hall.

"The Princess has already reserved seats for Master Luigi and you, so go righ in." Toadsworth said as he motioned to the large doorway.

The brothers walked through to the hall to see a MASSIVE table spanning almost the entire length of the room. At the table sat dozens of Mushroom Kingdom citizens, along various ambassadors from other Kingdoms that Mario and Luigi had visited on their journeys. At the North end of the table, Princess Peach sat with monarchs from other Kingdoms.

Mario and Luigi took their seats next to the Princess as the meeting commenced. The Princess stood up and the entire room went silent, all eyes on her.

"Greetings, everyone!" She started, "I'm happy to welcome you all to this meeting of utmost importance. A meeting on which the saftey of the Mushroom Kingdom, along with all other Kingdoms affiliated with it." She paused and motioned to a green, bean-shaped boy sitting on her right. "I would like to welcome Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom." Everyone in the room clapped as the boy chuckled, grazing his lucious golden hair with his hand, causing his locks to shine in the sunlight.

The Princess continued her speech, motioning farther down the row to a plucky yellow orb-shaped girl with a star halo floating above her head, "I would also like to welcome the Ambassador for the Star Sprites of Star Hill, Starlow!" More cheering, and even a few whistles, followed as the Star Sprite winked at everyone and exclaimed, "Hello Yellow!"

The Princess motioned towards one final figure on the far end of the row, "And last, but most certainly not least, the ruling monarch of Piilo Island and the Piilo people, Prince Dreambert!" The room was quiet. A few claps could be heard, but not nearly as much as for Peasley or Starlow. Mario swore he heard someone ask "Who?"

The orange pillow-shaped Prince rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. He quietly replied, "Hello, everyone...heheh..."

Princess Peach, wanting to save him from further awkwardness, continued her speech. "We are here to discuss a very concerning issue plaguing all of us. An issued that could destroy the bonds holding us all together in peace..."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake as something bust through the ceiling, causing debris to fall onto the table and even several people. A rope ladder was lowered through the hole and a certain giant Koopa climbed down it. He looked upon everyone in the room and roared, "Hey!! Whose bright idea was it to not invite me to this meeting?!!?!!! I live here too, _don't I?!!?_

"Bowser! What is the meaning of this?! Why did you crash through my ceiling?!!?" Peach asked as she angrily scolded him, "Show some dignity!"

" _Oooooh. In sooo sorry, Dear Princess. Do you want me to kiss your hand? Or wipe the floor? Or give you a hand-written apology?"_ Bowser mocked as he hopped down from the ladder, causing the ground to shake even more.

"Why are you here? Your daily kidnapping time expired an hour ago. You missed your chance!"

"I'm not here to kidnap you! I cane for the meeting! Why did no one invite me?!"

"You know exactly why, you brute!"

"What could I possibly do to you? Your personal protection squad is here." Bowser said, glaring at Mario.

"Your presence at this meeting would cause mass panic! You know everyone is scared of you!"

" **SO YOU DECIDE TO LET ME HAVE NO SAY IN THIS ISSUE????!!!** " Bowser roared as flames shot out of the sides of his mouth.

"..." Peach has no response. Bowser was right. She was being unfair to him.

Peach swallowed her pride and started, "Bowser..."

Bowser glared at her and replied, "What?!!"

She gulped and finally finished, "...I'm very sorry for the way I treated you..."

Bowser couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Princess had actually _apologized to him_? Bowser felt his eyes start to tear up as he replied, "...It's fine."

Peach had one of her Toads get a chair for the Koopa King. He sat right next to Luigi. As Peach resumed her speech, Bowser tried to strike up a conversation with Luigi. "So, um, Luisi, um, Linguini?"

"It's Luigi." The green-clad ex-plumber replied.

"Oh yeah, Luigi. Um, how's it been going lately?"

"It's been...okay..." Luigi replied, scooting his chair farther away from Bowser.

Bowser realized that Luigi was not one for small talk and quickly abandoned the conversation there.

A few hours passed as different people gave their opinions on the rise of savage attacks by seemingly two-dimensional monsters. A broken leg here, a hospitalization there, and other such injuries occured as a result of these seemingly origin-less monsters.

"And that is why, my friends, that we all need to be wary of this threat to our security. Our top researchers are currently looking into these creatures to see where they might originate from. For now, if you see any, contact your local official to report it. Most importantly, do NOT attempt contact! We do not yet know the full extent of their power yet. I thank you for joining us today."

 _Author's Notes: Here's the first Mario chapter! How was it? Post your opinions along with any constructive criticism._

 _If you just bash on my story with no tips or actual criticism, your review **will be deleted**! (Just a warning in case anyone decides to do that.)_

 _I'll see you all again, in whatever I decide to post next! Bye!_


End file.
